


Broken Songs

by AsilandWriting



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, David is fine I swear, Gen, He's a big soft dad and he's fine, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsilandWriting/pseuds/AsilandWriting
Summary: The Wood Scouts become drastic in their plan to take over Camp Camp, and David is the one who has the worst of luck





	Broken Songs

The pain was way worse than he had anticipated.

It felt like burning alive while simultaneously being dipped into cold water, the shock travelling through his limps and making his skin tingle. At first he thought, thanks to the numbness, that he could get away with it, a little scratch as a result maybe at most, but then it hits him like a ton of bricks and he almost crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath. The pain was already unbearable and made its way up to his chest, where it manifested in a deep thudding that rushed through his ears, heart beating fast and loud.

David felt his legs almost give away under him, his body still trying to flee, as he stopped dead in his tracks, both of his hands already over his stomach, were the bullet had gone through. He felt the wave a second time, like a small aftershock, before he felt the thick and warm fluid drench his shirt, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. He wanted to swallow but there was this overpowering sense of pain as he moved, his chest suddenly heaving as he stared at the ground. For a moment he lifted his arm to expect it, but it was already so red, he couldn't even dare to look at it longer, moving it back to his stomach. For a second he was starting to get dizzy, before he realised that there were more important things to do.

The thought of the three children swam into his mind and he lifted his head, searching for them, only to see them a small distance farther away, looking at him in shock and confusion. They had heard the gunshot and, for the fact how their counsellor had stopped, must have realised what had happened, their hands either wandering to their mouths or clenched together in front of their chests. But David knew that he couldn't leave them just yet, he had to steer them to safety, so he knew what he had to do.

Even though his movements were hindered and sluggish he didn’t waste time, as he ripped his vest from his shoulders and tied it around his middle. He had to grunt as lightning flashed through his nerves, before he pressed the knot onto his wound, his left hand resting on it, before he struggled forwards, the kids looking at him in terror. Even Max was staring at him with wide eyes as he stood behind them, nodding at the hidden pathway that presented itself before them.

The children were hesitant, but David put his hand on Neil's shoulder and guided him carefully forward, the others following as he mumbled in a caring voice: “Come on kids, we don't have time to waste.”

They all trotted forward, stumbling over roots and the undergrowth presented before them, all breathing hard from exhaustion. They were silently so occupied by moving over leaves, broken trees and bushes that they almost forgot why they were fleeing, but it was still not good enough to stop the worry that welled up in them. Gwen and the other campers were all still in captivity and they wondered how they were doing and whatever the Wood Scouts had done to them. It had been a shock to realise that they had planned to take over all the surrounding camps, terrorizing everybody into their army, but more shocking was the fact that they didn't care who got hurt or not.

They were still walking, David suddenly falling more and more behind, before he stopped and had to double over, hand clenched into the bark of a tree and coughing. The kids all waited, looking at him in worry, as Nikki went up to him, face twisted in concern.

“David, we can pause if you want, we can…” she started with a small voice, but the counsellor interrupted her with a head shake.

“No, no… We're almost there, it’s not far,” he breathed in sharply as he pressed down on his stomach and hissed, “Just… just give me a minute…”

Neil swallowed hard as Nikki took small steps back, not wanting to impose on David, as she looked at her friends. At this point they were all shaking like leaves from the cold, panic and exhaustion but they had to stay calm as David breathed sharply in again, his whole body trembling. Max hadn't had the chance to look at him properly and couldn't make anything out in the dark, David's hand so protectively over the wound that he couldn't see anything.

And then the counsellor moved again, his steps wobbly like he was walking on jelly, before he took the lead, the path they had followed dwindling into nothingness as he looked around, eyes fixated on points he seemed to recognize. The children followed him almost immediately, like little ducklings afraid of losing him, while also watching out that he wouldn't fall and get hurt.

The wind howled as they scrambled up a hill, the muddy ground making them painfully slow as they slid down the watery earth and big rocks, moving three steps forwards and one back, while the dead roots of trees cracked under their shoes. Then suddenly Neil lost footing under his feet, a panicked screech leaving his mouth, as he was falling backwards and blindly grabbed the air.

Nikki, who was walking beside him, grabbed him at the front of his shirt in a rush of adrenalin as Max and David tugged them back, sighing in relief, while Neil blinked rapidly, before he took her hand and refused to let it go. For a second it seemed as if he would refuse to move again, this was way to close, but then Max grabbed his other hand, and squeezed it in reassurance while Nikki patted his back.

“I'm scared…”

The weight of the situation was somehow doubling now, but they just didn't have time to dwell on that. Neil knew that they were being hunted right now, and if they didn't move, it could be very well the last time they have gone anywhere. Still, sheer terror was sitting in his bones and it was hard to stay focused and mature when your legs where shaking. Max could only frown slightly in pity as Nikki suddenly nodded in agreement.

“I'm scared, too”, she admitted with a small sniff, her free hand wishing under her nose, before she tried to smile up at him, holding his hand even tighter as Neil nodded in relief of the fact that he wasn't the only one.

Then Nikki proceeded to grab David's hand, who looked down at them with clear exhaustion and a slight smile. Even though they were in danger, it didn't smother the fact that he was proud of them being so brave, hand tightening around the smaller one.

Nodding upwards, he told them silently that they were almost on top of the hill now, before walking with them as a small hand-holding-snake the last few steps upwards, hushing around the trees and roots.

The counsellor then managed to find a spot for them to stay on even ground, letting them go, so he could look around. Following his eyes back to the children he peered down the cliff they have walked up on.

It was a pretty long way down he noted and thanks to the trees and boulders they were hidden from sight. That meant they were for the moment relatively save. But that wasn't good enough if they stayed in the open like that, they would be found eventually. And so he looked around again, the children watching him while they breathed harshly, as he seemed to look for more clues of their position. Then he marched on, only to stop in front of a small edge, where, if you hadn't looked or known better, would have tumbled down a steep, grassy hill.

The trees in front of him vanished with the downwards curve and there was the open view he had looked for, a sigh of relief gritting through his teeth, as the children crowded around him.

Down the grassy plain there was a small valley, encircled by the grass, flowery hills and hard, grey rock cliffs, the shredded shadows of the mountain towering above it like a giant. Behind the jagged mountain side that flowed into the puffy tufts of grass the children could make out the rest of the forest, snow covered peaks glistening in the moonlight, colouring them into an icy blue. David pointed at the cliff, telling them that this was their destination, and the children tried to see what he meant.

A small, broken cabin, which had crumbled into itself at the side of the spiky rocks could be seen if you looked at it hard enough, squeezed itself into a small cut in the mountain, a tree growing right through as the moon shone onto it. From their point of view it was the only possible way to see it, encircled by other trees and bushes, that craved the cold and the shadow that were met there in the evening.

Max blinked down at the gorge, watching the light reflect of the wood and realising that, even though the ceiling was demolished by water and earth slides, that it still stood and almost looked liveable, as Neil held his hand even tighter. They both looked at each other still immensely sceptical as they swallowed, before they were tugged with as David and Nikki started to climb down already. Slowly they made their way through the small stones and patches of green blades, which tickled around their legs. Neil was gripping Max and Nikki like a save line as they slid down, before walking straight up to the cabin, Nikki looking around her at all the wild flowers that bloomed here in fascination. The counsellor was now more stumbling than walking with his feet, as he reached the door in a tired huff.

One, two times he cranked the knob, before he hit the door with his shoulder and pushed with his body weight against it, before all of them scrambled in. Then David swung the door shut, the wood clacking into place, as they now stood in the hut, the only thing they could hear their breathing.

David blinked slightly as he leaned with his hand against a wall, before he peered down at the children, his voice soft as he asked: “You guys okay? Is anybody hurt?”

The three of them looked at each other, as if to make sure that they were in fact still okay, before they nodded. They were lucky to say the least, because it had been a way too close call. Nikki had taken some punches, but she was proud to say that she had bitten the guy right in his hand and had surely left a mark, while Max knew that his attacker had now a tooth less.

All of them had some small scratches, but nothing serious, as David nodded in relief, his strength suddenly leaving him.

He shook now, his chest heaving before he fell with his back against the wall, his face towards the ceiling as he let out a pained grunt, before he slid down. His hands pressed hard on his stomach and his head bowed down, the wood creaking and snapping around him at the weight, his breath coming loudly and in puffs.

Nikki was the first to move, as she kneeled beside him, her eyes already filling with tears, as she yelped: “David! David are you okay?!”

Neil blinked as he stepped besides her, kneeling down as well, while Max swallowed, unsure how he should act, before he decided to just stand beside them, overlooking David with a small hiss.

God, he looked awful…

Now that they were safe it was clear that David had been clean shot right through the middle, the puddle of blood that had soaked his shirt and knotted vest clearly to be seen. His hands were caked red, dribbling down, while the black fluid drenched him out of his colour, his face now a sickly grey. His hair was ruffled and matted and it looked like the bags under his eyes have grown, his chest falling and rising unsteadily, as a small cough followed. And still he managed a smile as he leaned his body against the wall to steady himself, his eyes overlooking them in a reassuring way, only making them more anxious.

“I'm okay…” he then breathed out, smile never leaving as he chuckled, “I'll be fine as rain, I just have to rest, that's all.”

“B-but…” pressed Nikki then out, as she stared at David with shaking hands, which had started to clench together, wanting to do something, anything to help, “We can't just stay here…”

David only nodded at that, before he seemed to think, his eyes unblinking, before he glanced at the science boy, his voice turning serious.

“Neil… Do you still know where the radio station is I showed you?”

Neil blinked at first, before he hastily nodded. He had wondered about the way everybody was getting electricity and the fact the internet was so fast out here in this wilderness. David had readily told him about the station, telling him about all the kinds of machinery they had there, just outside of the forests. Neil had been more than excited about that and promptly David had showed him where it was on a map, also pointing at the direction it was located and what it looked like.

The counsellor smiled about the zero hesitation the boy showed and continued: “Good… The three of you have to get there and tell the guys what's going on here. No matter how smart the Wood Scouts think they are, they would never suggest that somebody would make it out to the station. If you could get to them, they could get the police or some sort of help.”

“Wait…the three of us?” Neil only repeated slowly, as he shook his head, “What about you?”

“We're not leaving you here!” Nikki barked in defiance, her eyes narrowing only at the thought that they would go and let him alone, “There's no way you're staying here!”

David smiled heartily at that, the kids dreading his answer as he smirked and said with a now hoarse voice: “I don't think you have much choice in the matter. I can't move and the only option is to get help. If you can get there, they'll be able to remove the Wood Scouts.” He took a pained breath, “It's the only chance we got…”

The kids were silent at that, realising that his words ringed true, but there was no way they would just leave him here. Who knew what could happen if they all left him here by himself! The Wood Scouts were still out there, they could find him and just take him out as hurt as he was. This house could collapse, it could rain and worsen the hill. Just everything could go wrong.

“Yeah, no way we're gonna do that.”

Max looked at the ground and tightened his fists in his pockets, already regretting what his mind was brewing up, before he sighed.

Then he nodded and explained: “We do it this way. Neil, you are the only one who knows the way, so you'll be the one going out. Nikki, you'll go with him. You're fast and can protect him.” He looked at himself then David, before he continued, “I'll stay here and keep an eye on him. As soon as you get help, move your butts back here.”

There was silence as Nikki and Neil looked at each other and weighted his words, swallowing.

That sounded like the most reasonable plan they could come up with, they all knew Max was the slowest and David was out of the equation. But the idea of them going out there was scary, scarier than the cliff accident from before and who knew if this would even work out. They had no idea if the radio station was safe, and just the way there was sprinkled with risks. If it weren't the Wood Scouts then surely nature would kick them stones on their way, and Neil was only shaking at the thought of that. But even scarier than the thought of being out there was the fact that they would leave David and Max behind. Nikki and Neil could run and hide and make this work, but the two in the cabin would be absolutely vulnerable.

Nikki was gripping her arm and blinked down at David, before she glanced at Neil who was kneading his hands in worry, before she bit her lip. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, if it was avoidable, so she swallowed again, her brows furrowing.

“I could do it on my own! Neil just tell me where it is, I'm sure I can find it!” she then readily yelped, “If you two are together you could protect David much better and I'm even faster!”

Neil was for a second speechless at that, but then forcefully shook his head, a frown forming suddenly: “There is no way in hell you go alone out there. Do you want me to calculate the chances of you getting killed? Fuck that, you're not going alone.”

“But Neil…”

“No you know what, no. You're not going alone. If we're doing this, then together.”

Nikki frowned, than pointed at his hands: “You're still shaking…”

Max glanced up at Neil and had to say that Nikki was absolutely right. He already regretted even making this proposal, but what else could he have said? They couldn't all stay here. And nobody was going alone, that was absolutely out of the question as much as he trusted Nikki, he wouldn't dare let her go on her own.

“I don't give a fuck if I'm shaking” Neil only spluttered, tucking his hands under his arms, “This is way more important than me. I'm not going to let you go on your own, just because I can't pull myself together. I'd rather fall down that ditch from before than not stand by your side through all this shit, okay? Either together or nobody, fuck that noise of you going alone.”

Nikki wanted to argue back, her mouth already open before she choked up, stopped, and looked at her feet. One hand went up to her eyes as she swished over them, and the boys got already scared that they have hurt her feelings or pride. But before they could form some sort of apologize she smiled up at them again, nodding.

“You're right…this is way more important than us” she laughed genuinely, her voice holding back a quiet gasp, as she gripped her arm again, “The others are all counting on us. We… we need to save them. We can't be scared, we are better than that!”

Max only sighed and smiled at that, nodding, while Neil put her hand on her shoulder. Then they both furrowed their brows and nodded again, standing up and looking at Max in determination. The three of them were worried but knew there was no way around it and all they had was at stake now.

Neil was now standing straight, his hands in fists, as he glanced down at David, who was starting to go quiet on them, before he looked back at Max. A small worried tug came to his lips and then he mumbled in a hushed manner: “What if we get caught? What will you guys do then?”

Max only laid a hand on his shoulder, as he smiled at him, his face twisted in reassurance but also cold worry, every fibre of his being on edge as he whispered: “I trust you guys. You'll do it, no matter what.”

That seemed to do the trick as Neil smiled, absolutely at ease now, before the two boys nodded at each other too. Then the three of them swiftly went back to the door, the two radio searchers already prying the door open as Max followed. Then the creaking intensified and they hushed out, Neil looking around and staring at the stars for direction, before they decided to go back to the forest to shorten their route. The two of them were already climbing up the hill again, as Max stood in the door watching them as long as he could before they would vanish behind the trees.

Nikki glanced only shortly back, looking at Max with a troubled look, Max watching as she smirked hopefully, bringing her hand up and tucking her ring finger under her thumb, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

The Camp Campbell salute was thrown his way.

Max couldn't do anything but repeat her action as reply, a mutual swear going between them, as his two friends vanished behind the trees, his heart already sinking to the ground.

For a second the boy still stood there, already wishing they were on their way back, before he closed the door and blinked, his hands still on the knob, before he turned and went to David’s side, who had gone eerily silent. For a second Max was scared that David had lost consciousness but then he saw him move, his hand tightening on the knot as he let out another hiss. Max didn't know what he should do, as he observed him, before his eyes fell on David's stomach and his chest tightened.

“I… I don't think it's helping David…” he then mumbled, the black fluid pooling around the counsellor and dripping into the badly floored wood, “Your shirt is soaking…”

David could only nod, but there was nothing else he could do. From the movements in the forest until this point his vest had been drenched in blood, not to mention his shirt. But in this hut was nothing else but dusty planks and scrap metal, as he started to cough, his stomach turning and twisting so hard he could see stars. He had been hurt before, he had fallen out of trees many times and ended up with broken bones. He had been in so many cold lakes and had been on so many mountains, after all this time his body had built up strength. But this was just too much and everything twisted in his abdomen, his heart racing and his lungs struggling.

Max looked around, hoping for at least something to help him to stop the blood flow with, before his eyes ended up on his wrist, staring at the blue fabric in silent thought before he realised that there was something they could wrap the wound with.

Confusion was etched on David's face as Max started to pull his blue sweater up and over his head, shortly struggling with the sleeves, before he had the balled up cloth in his hands and staring at it. Then he shook his head with a scowl, before he laid it beside himself and moved up to David, where he led the hands of the counsellor away. Noticing the dried up blood he silently bit his lip, before untying the knot of the vest and moving it away.

God, it was dripping wet and Max was so disgusted with it that he wanted to throw it into a corner, not caring if it vanished into some kind of crack in the floor. But it was David's and Max couldn't befriend the idea of it laying somewhere alone, his own piece of clothing holy to him and thinking that David might think so of his vest as well. So he decided to just fold it and lay it some distance away, maybe hoping it could dry up and be used later on, before he tried to remove David's shirt.

That wasn't such a smart idea, as the counsellor let out a gasp in pain, his head banging against the wall behind him as Max winced back, hands near his chest and wide eyed.

“I… I'm so sorry Max…” struggled David then out, his hand back on the wound and breathing hard, “I didn't mean to scare you…”

“No, it's fine… I understand…” Max only responded apologetically, before he tried again, this time successfully pulling it up.

David hissed as the shirt was moved up and Max was not faring better, as he gulped at the sight of so much blood. Under all that red he could make out almost nothing, only the clean bullet hole, that had went through David like a buttered knife. At least it was outside and not somewhere in him, as Max took his sweater and started to rub the fabric carefully over David, his face concentrated. The counsellor struggled hard at the contact, his chest bobbing as Max frowned, trying to be even more careful, before he started to press the cloth down, David hiccupping as he closed his eyes and faced the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but the pain that travelled up his spine. Both of them were quiet, only David`s harsh breathing to be heard as Max started to tremble, watching the sweater getting steadily red but also closing the wound in.

Then he let go as David was the one laying his hand on it, and twisting his fingers into the fabric, before he leaned against the wall and sighed, his eyes fluttering open and looking down on himself.

“You didn't have to…”

Max shook his head as he sat, his eyes on his hands, before he rubbed them together in nervousness: “You're the one with a fucking hole in your stomach. Losing my sweater is nothing against that.”

David really wanted to say something to that, to cheer Max up, but he only huffed out and nodded in acknowledgement. He was just so tired, he had forgotten what it felt like to be so exhausted. He didn't know why, but he had always been way to energetic and now it felt like he was draining, his mind going fuzzy around the edges as he watched Max sit beside him. The boy had never been so quiet before, as he was staring at the counsellor's stomach in a mix of maybe morbid fascination and horror and David wished he could have spared him the sight. The boy was maybe snarky, sarcastic like ninty-nine percent of the time and his swearing was more than worrying, but he was young, he shouldn't have to deal with this and David felt guilt well up in him.

But his mind started to shut down on him, so he tried to focus on something happy, as he blinked and stared at the tree in the middle of the room, smiling slightly.

“That tree was my best friend back then.”

“Really?” Max only responded in slight confusion, glancing behind him so he could look at the so called friend, lifting a brow, “Why?”

“He helped me write the song.”

“You mean the one you play like every other day on your guitar?”

David hummed at that, as he nodded and leaned back, already exhausted as he smiled at the memory. Back then he had found this place on an exploration and from that time on had gone here to be alone for many years. Nobody had ever found him here and it had been a place his heart had went to when he felt lonely. He had never felt safer anywhere else and his mind focused on the times he had spent here, hours of sitting in or outside the cabin, listening to the wind and animals, staring at the stars.

“The tree had always been a good listener. Never complained.”

Max glanced at the tree again, before he blinked and noticed David getting quieter, his breathing suddenly only shallow as he smiled. Cold dread filled Max as he sat closer, his eyes searchingly looking over the counsellor's frame, as David suddenly sighed.

“I wish I had my guitar here.”

Max frowned harder at that, as he sat there, David staring on and in his own world, before the boy looked up at the tree again, hoping some sort of idea could fly his way. He wanted David to stay awake, the amount of blood he had lost making him anxious if the counsellor closed his eyes now, that he would never open them again. He didn't want that, like at all, so he tried to come up with something. Then a lightbulb set of at the remark and he started to shake David slightly at the shoulder, hoping to get his attention.

“How did you even come up with it?”

“The song…?”

God dammit, he sounded so sluggish now and Max was starting to feel a cold stone fall to his stomach, gulping and nodding hard.

“Yeah, you know… the lyrics and the melody!”

David looked at the ground silently, before he shrugged, taking a breath, even though it sounded more as if he had just sighed: “I don't know… I can't really remember…”

“Really? Not even the melody?”

David seemed to pause, as if he was going through his brain to make sure, before he smiled slightly and shook his head, Max staring at him hopefully.

“No…I can't remember… It's just way too long ago.”

Max didn't give up, as he looked at him and asked: “Can you then just repeat the song? Can you at least hum it again?”

“Why…?”

He sounded terrible, but Max couldn't let him sleep, he just couldn't as he laid his hand on his and looked at him with wide eyes. He could feel how cold he had gotten, he was getting silent, Max couldn't deal with that, as he just swallowed again, his heart suddenly beating in his throat.

“Please David… Just- just do it… you do it every day! Please?”

David looked him over with half lidded eyes, trying to focus on him and sorting the words he had just said. He didn't understand why he wanted him to sing, for the fact that he hated the song more than anything else probably, but now he seemed so adamant that he sang it again. David blinked, as he laid there, wondering if sleep wasn’t the better option, but as he looked at the boy he felt the strong urge to just do it. He didn't want to disappoint him and at this point David didn't even care anymore, a numb feeling starting to overwhelm his body. He just shook his head slightly, before he took a small breath and started to hum the beginning, Max sighing in relief at that.

Then he started singing it, his voice hoarse, silent and all together slow, but Max didn't care in the lightest, as David started to mumble the lyrics.

“Oh…

There's a place I know that's tucked away

A place where you and I can stay

Where we can go to laugh and play

And have adventures every day

I know it sounds hard to believe

But guys and gals it's true

Camp Campbell is the place for me and you…”

Max watched as David lifted his arms, only to clap sluggishly, not even resonating a real clap but just small thuds, as Max watched him intently. He hung on every word, his heart beating rapidly as David took another breath, his hands tightening on the wound again, before he continued.

“We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees

Catch fish, bugs, bears and honey bees

There's endless possibilities

And no, that`s not hyperbole…

Our mottos Campe Diem and that means I'm telling you…”

Another pause and David took a breath, seemingly wanting to stop, as Max laid his hand back on his, squeezing it. For a minute was silence filling the room, everything so quiet that Max felt some sort of bubble form in his chest, before David took a breath again, smiling slightly as he silently started to rhyme, his smile never leaving once.

“We've got:

Archery, Hiking,

Search and Rescue, Biking,

Horseback, Training that will save you from a heart attack

Scuba diving, miming

Keeping up with rhyming

Football, limbo, science, stunting,

Pre-calc, spaceships, treasure hunting

Bomb defusal, no refusal

Fantasies, circus trapeze…”

He stopped as he sighed slightly, Max waiting patiently as David felt the numbness stretch out and looking at the tree. It's branches were hanging above them, the tiny needles reflecting the white moon outside and for a single moment David forgot why he was here, what he had even wanted. Just for a moment he was that little kid again, sitting in his secret cabin in the wood and just being happy to be outside with the nature, his mind empty and peaceful.

Then he looked at Max, who was still waiting, his hand on his and David smiled, as he tapped with his finger the beat of the song, the last few words rushing a little faster as he chuckled.

“And fights and ghosts

And paints and snakes

And knives and chess

And dance and weights…”

And then he smiled brightly, as he huffed out: “It's Camp Camp…”

Max copied the smile as he nodded, while David laid back again, his job now done and closing his eyes. For a second the world spun slightly, but it didn't seem to bother him much, as he lazily opened his eyes, his smile now a calm one, the hand resting on his stomach now laying flat. He felt accomplished somehow and Max gulped again in dread as David started to mumble.

“Thanks for listening…”

“Come on David, It's a good song… Of course I listen.”

Max felt David take a breath under his hand but it was such a small one that he wondered if David had even breathed anything in. All of his movements were slow and Max felt fear creep up in him again as David laid there, seemingly drifting away in some sort of daze as the counsellor started to close his eyes.

Max didn't want to be scared, Neil and Nikki were out there and they all had just said there was no reason to, things will work out, they had to. He was stronger than that, had to be stronger than that, this isn't what he wanted. He had wanted David to break, see how far it could go but he didn't want this. And even though he was trying his best, Max was panicking slightly and nudged him again, starting to tremble.

“You can't go to sleep… Please, you're not well…” he shakily whispered, his hand on his shoulder as he shook him, “Don't do this David, I swear to fucking god, don't you dare…”

David didn't respond, Max trembling harder as both of his hands started to shake the counsellor, hoping for a reaction, for grumbling, anything. But no, he just tiredly sat there, blissfully staring at the wall on the other side as Max looked at him with tears in his eyes. He felt hopeless, he couldn't help him and if he fell asleep, who knew if he would even wake up again. Nobody was here to help him, he didn't have anything to help him with, just nothing and Max gulped again, tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks.

“Please…” he mumbled terrified, as he shook David again, this time only a small nudge to the side, as he let his arms fall to his lap, “You can't let me alone here, what should I tell the others…? You can't… you can't…”

A sudden sob broke through and Max wondered if it had been really him that made that noise, the feeling unknown and alien as he shook and started to spluttered, his face wet and warm.

“You can't die…”

And even though his voice had cracked, had been silent, David seemed shaken out of his stupor and blinked at Max, who had his head bowed. The tears trickled silently down and David felt the need to console him, his numb mind struggling, lifting his hand and laying it across Max hair, who looked up with a heartbroken face. David tried to smile, but only the corners of his mouth lifted, as he petted the boy, Max letting out another hiccup, fresh tears rolling down. Max felt awful and at this point he wished he was the one with the hole in his stomach, at least then David would have had an idea how to help him and would be the one able to keep up some hope.

David watched as Max sobbed silently, his hands on his eyes and trying to dry them unsuccessfully, while he petted him, hoping to somehow make him feel better, even though it seemed fruitless. Max appreciated the touch and in a rare burst of weakness and affection he pushed his head into David's chest, hugging him and nuzzling his face into the base of his neck. David hugged him with his one arm, enjoying the warmth that spread on his side.

It was peaceful laying here and David felt some kind of calm overtake his body, as he breathed, enjoying the moment as hopeless as it was. He wanted to hold on to that feeling but soon he had to let his hand fall to the side, his body slowly sliding down the wall, as Max held him, trying to keep him steady.

Max blinked harshly as he locked eyes with David, before the other gave him a weak smile, only for his eyes to flutter and close them, his body going limp as Max buried his hands in his shirt, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

David was sleeping now and Max gulped, hoping the others came back as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you wake up with an idea and you just write it out until the energy leaves you.  
> Honestly, David is fine, I just don't have the energy to write an ending, feel free to interpret it as you want.
> 
> Some art as well, for the extra punch: https://yes-asil.tumblr.com/post/153751227698/i-guess-i-ve-been-in-an-angsty-mood-the-last-few


End file.
